


Not Too Late

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace comes home, but it's later than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "[Samson](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6EXUQUXtgI)"by Regina Spektor and conversations with my buddy.

            Europa Space Station was silent when Ace hopped out of Wildfire. _I’m home._ He felt happy,  his heart was actually hammering. He took a deep breath. _Spanners._

            Ace made his way down the hall towards the mechanic’s apartment. It had been ten years since he saw the scouser. Ten long years. Ten long lonely years without that grand canyon smile.

            He didn’t even knock, he knew it was just a waste of time. But the main room was empty. “Spanners?” Ace called, his voice echoing.

            He heard footsteps from the bedroom. “Who’re you?” said a middle-aged man, he couldn’t have been older than Ace.

            “I’m Commander Ace Rimmer. Does Dave Lister still live here?”

            The man’s eyes studied Ace, “If you call it livin’. He’s in the back. Follow me.”

            Ace followed, “And who might you be, lad?”

            “Bexley Lister, his son.”

            Ace froze, “Little Bexley? But you look like you’re my age…how?”

            “Whut do ya mean how?” Bexley asked turning to face Ace.

            “You were only two when I left. It’s only been ten years.”

            “Ten years? Whut ‘ave ya been smokin’?”

            “Where’s your mum, Bexley?”

            “Mum died a few years ago. Dad doesn’t have much longer either.”

            Ace felt the air disappear. He walked the suddenly long hall to the back bedroom, pushing Bexley out of the way.

            Spanners was lying in the bed, oxygen mask on his face, staring out into the Jupiter horizon. “Spanners…” Ace whispered. The mechanic was old. His once dark hair was matted and grey. His blunt fingers were crinkled and worn. His face, once so young, was lined and covered in liver spots.

            The aged scouser turned his head to the door and smiled. Ace felt his legs lead him to the bed and collapsed to his knees. “Knew ya’d come back, Ace. Welcome home.”

            “Spanners.” Ace touched his wrinkled face.

            “Bex, give us a mo’.” Spanners said to his son, and Ace heard the door shut.

            “It’s only been ten years for me.” Ace said, his eyes glued to Spanners’ face.

            “Time is a weird thin’, Ace. It’s been forty-three years since you left.”

            “Forty-three years? My god.” Ace felt Spanners take hold of his hand. His skin felt like leather.

            “I knew ya’d be back though. Jus in time, like always.”

            “Can you forgive me, Spanners?”

            “Nuthin’ ter forgive.” Spanners said, then began to cough, pounding his chest with his free hand. “’elp me sit up.”

            Ace stood and helped the now older man sit, then sat on the bed beside him. “I meant to come back sooner.”

            “Nah, flyin’ wus yer first luv, Ace. I couldn’ keep ya from tha’.”

            Ace leaned in, removing the oxygen mask, and kissed the aged lips. He felt a weak arm wrap around his back, pulling him closer. The kiss broke as Spanners began to cough again, and had to replace his oxygen mask. “I missed ya, Ace.”

            “I missed you too, Spanners ol’ love.” Ace took the man’s hand in his. “And you’re wrong.”

            “Wa’? ‘Bout whut, Ace?”

            “You are my first love. You could have made me stay, if you asked.”

            Spanners smiled so wide he almost looked twenty-five again, “Ya neva tol’ me tha’ ya actually luved me.”

            “I do. I love you, Dave.”

            “I luve ya too, Arn.”

            Ace leaned in again and kissed Spanners on his forehead. “Get some rest, ol’ love.”

            He stood, but Spanners held on to his hand, “Can you stay, Ace? Stay this time.”

            “Of course, Spanners.” And he sat, and waited for the older man to doze off.


End file.
